


Gato por arquero

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humor, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shura finalmente decide declararse a Aioros. Pero algo inesperado sucede ...





	Gato por arquero

**Author's Note:**

> Por Aquarius No Kari
> 
> ¡AMO esta pareja! Pues un día se me ocurrió y lo hice. Tal vez me anime a hacer una secuela o algo así...

Un estimulante. Justamente eso era lo que le hacia falta para revelar su pequeño secreto.

El caballero de Sagitario le gustaba desde... ¡Uf! Tanto tiempo atrás, que no lo recordaba con exactitud. 

Sabía que lo admiraba por ser fuerte, leal; además de tener un atractivo innato y un cuerpo, que después de unas copas de más, se le antojaba disfrutar.

Shura no entablaba conversación con nadie más que no fuera Aioros o su vecino, el caballero de Acuario, Camus; muy rara vez, pero muy rara vez, hablaba con el guardián de géminis.

Aquella tarde el griego, el francés y el español decidieron reunirse en un bar para tomar un par de tragos y al mismo tiempo, el valor que necesitaban para confesar sus sentimientos a quienes les gustaban. Así, entre risas y bebidas ardientes lograron perder el miedo y la razón.

A estas alturas, Capricornio se encontraba en la entrada de Sagitario, sosteniéndose de los pilares, y avanzando a los aposentos privados del templo, donde suponía a Aioros profundamente dormido.

Entró por el pasillo con cautela, abriendo de forma igual la puerta de la cámara privada. En medio de la oscuridad podía distinguirse una figura reposando en la cama. Aún mareado, el pelinegro se acomodó junto al lecho, de tal manera, que su rostro se encontraba pegado al castaño...

-"He esperado este momento toda mi vida..."- Dijo con una ronca, despertando al ojiverde.

-"¿Shura?... ¿Qué...?"- El peninsular colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-"Shhh.... te amo..."- El castaño dejo de respirar ante la impresión. Shura no esperó respuesta, por lo que decidió alcanzar su deseo y completar su revelación, robándole un beso. Si Aioros lo empujaba quería decir 'no'. Si este le correspondía entonces era un 'Si'.

Para su mayor alegría, el castaño se prendió a él. Dejándose amar, y dejándole disfrutar al otro de una noche de total pasión.

... ... ... ... ...

A la mañana siguiente, un olor placentero inundó cada rincón del templo. A la nariz de Shura aquél aroma le encantó, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por enviar una señal a su cerebro para ordenarle que despertara. Y cuando el peninsular por fin abrió los ojos, se encontraba desnudo y solo sobre una cama. La cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran golpeado, y los sentidos, como la vista y el oído, se encontraban bastante susceptibles.

Al tranquilizarse y observar la habitación, se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo. Aioros, al parecer, había madrugado; y lo había hecho para preparar el desayuno. Lo sabía por el ruido y olor que llegaba desde la cocina.

Así que sonriente se levantó de la cama, enredándose las sábanas en el cuerpo para no andar totalmente desnudo. Salió de la habitación y caminó descalzo hasta donde se encontraba el arquero.

Aioros estaba de espaldas a la puerta, removiendo una sustancia en la estufa. A Shura se le hizo encantador darle una pequeña sorpresa a su nueva pareja; después de todo, guardó por tantos años su secreto. Y su amor tuvo que pasar las pruebas más difíciles como la decepción, la traición, el horror y finalmente, el perdón.

Paulatinamente se acercó al castaño, hasta que sus brazos pudieron darle alcance y logró enroscarlos a la figura del moreno. Percibió un temblor en el cuerpo del ojiverde; pero eso no me le importó. Su cabeza se deslizó por arriba del hombro griego, hasta que sus labios rozaron aquella piel, y le susurró.

-"Buenos días amor. Gracias por lo de anoche"- Para su asombro y dolor, Aioros lo tomó bruscamente por los brazos, y lo alejó gravemente de su lado, mirándole con expresión brusca.

-"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!"- Le reclamó.

Shura se quedó congelado, sin saber que decirle; y presintiendo que había metido la pata, aunque no entendía porque...

... ... ... ... ...

-"¡¿Qué perdiste qué?!"- Se escandalizó su acompañante, como si hubiera dicho una palabra altisonante.

-"¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te escuche todo el santuario?"- Lo reprendió el castaño tapándole la boca. Tan pronto como el octavo guardián tuvo libertad, soltó una carcajada

-"¡Es que no puedo creerlo!"- Exclamó entre risas –"¿Te entregaste a Shura así nada más, sin una cita, sin flores?..."- Aioria, con las mejillas sumamente enrojecidas, lo fulminó con la mirada

-"Milo... ¡No es nada chistoso! Cuando Shura se entere..."

-"Cuando Aioros se entere."- Rectificó el escorpión. –"No sé si a tu hermanito le guste, pero si estoy seguro que te armará un escándalo por pasar la noche con Shura, en su templo y en su propia cama. Lo peor del caso es que te hiciste pasar por él..."

-"A mi Shura siempre me ha gustado..."- Dijo en voz baja –"Lo que pasa es que no se lo dije porque él quiere a mi hermano. Yo no puedo competir con Aioros... él es... es... ¡Aioros!"- Exclamó al último, encontrando un solo vocablo para describir todas las virtudes de su familiar.

-"Pues si... es una situación delicada; pero ¡me muero por saber la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que fuiste tú y no tu hermano!... jajajajajaja"- Continuaba riéndose.

La verdad es que Milo tenía razón. Se trataba de una confusión bastante graciosa:

Aioros había tenido que resolver unos problemas impuestos por el patriarca; así que Aioria aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar la noche en su templo. ¿La razón? Él no la entendía; sólo quiso recostarse en la cama de su hermano, y recordar que hacia lo mismo cuando era niño y se sentía asustado. Sin embargo, no contaba con la visita nocturna de Shura. A Aioria le convenía por los motivos explicados a Milo; pero al pelinegro no tanto... ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera que su cuñado había escuchado aquella revelación, y no Aioros?

Para Leo había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Aunque, quizá, para el español la más desastrosa.

... ... ... ... ...

Los ojos de Acuario se habían despegado más de lo normal, mientras escuchaba con atención el relato de Shura. No es que a Camus le gustara el chisme; pero considerando que el español no hablaba con nadie más, no podía negarse.

-"... y entonces me dijo que me fuera..."- Terminó de decir el pelinegro, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-"Pero... es que... aún no logro entenderlo..."- Dijo el onceavo custodio, aún con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-"Ni yo"- Expuso con gesto molesto y abatido. La expresión del galo se tornó pensativa; incluso sus dedos rasparon suavemente la raíz del cabello marino.

-"¿No se trataba de él?"- Inquirió.

-"Dijo que no, que había estado toda la noche fuera del santuario."- Camus se quedó ensimismado, armando las piezas rotas de los hechos que Shura le había contando.

-"¿Y él no te dijo quien había pasado la noche en su templo?"

-"Dijo que nunca se imaginó que yo tuviera sueños guajiros con él. Fue una confesión espantosa."

Y lo era, porque Aioros era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, y ahora sentía que lo había defraudado gravemente y que jamás en su vida podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-"¿Estás seguro que pasaste la noche con alguien?, porque anoche bebimos demasiado…"

-"¿Insinuas que lo imaginé?"- Preguntó Shura, molesto.

-"No, no, claro que no."- Respondió su compañero soltando una risa forzada.

-"Todavía puedo sentir sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda"- Agregó el peninsular como nota final. Camus, quizá, hubiera preferido no ser conocedor de aquél detalle; por lo menos esa información le 'ayudaba' a continuar indagando con quien había pasado la noche Capricornio.

-"¿La persona que estaba en la cama de Aioros, se trataba de alguien similar a él?"- Inquirió, pensativo.  
-"Si. Era castaño y de ojos verdes, su piel también era morena..."- Shura enmudeció al notar que sus palabras habían hecho sonreír al francés. –"¿Qué?"

-"¿Cuántas personas en todo el santuario son similares a Aioros?"- Esta vez trataba de darle una pista para que descubriera a su 'amante'.

-"Que yo sepa Aioria es el único que…"- Entonces lo entendió. Su pierna retrocedió por impulso, mientras su gesto se tornaba aterrado y sus labios sonreían en una calidad par. –"¡No es cierto!"- Exclamó. Camus asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que los bordes rosados de su boca adoptaran una curva perversa. –"¡NOOOO!". Gritó por último el español, elevando las manos al cielo; exagerando su comportamiento ante la opinión de Acuario, quien no lo creía algo tan malo…

Pero es que no entendía como Shura se sentía por dentro, que resumiéndolo en una palabra sería: violado…

... ... ... ... ...

Después de dejar a Milo con un insoportable dolor de estómago, producto de la risa, Aioria decidió bajar a su templo y encerrarse ahí de por vida.

-"Me alegra que por lo menos una persona sea feliz"- Comentó sarcástico, al aire, observando como el templo de Escorpio quedaba en la lejanía. Continuó su trayecto hacia su propia morada, cabizbajo, lidiando contra el demonio –o ángel- interno que le imperaba ascender hasta Capricornio y hablar con Shura; después de todo, tarde o temprano se terminaría de descubrir que era él quien había dormido en Sagitario y no su 'querido' hermano.

Una vez que la sombra de Leo lo cubrió, se permitió descansar al apoyar la espalda en una de las columnas y suspirar; enseguida se incorporó y retomó la marcha hasta sus aposentos; pero una figura le bloqueaba el paso. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un par de pupilas cárdenas…

-"¡AHHH!"- Gritó ante la impresión, saltando hasta quedar prendado al techo como si fuera un gato. Capricornio parpadeó, sorprendido; mas no dijo palabra. Cuando Aioria asimiló que Shura estaba ahí parado, mirándole, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte se colocó en el lugar que antes tenía, quedando de frente al español.

El pelinegro lo escrutó con la mirada, el griego prefirió bajar la suya y esperar el reclamo o puñetazo que el otro quisiera darle; mas, enorme fue su sorpresa al percibir como unos dedos se enroscaban a su nuca, y sus labios eran tomados por los del mayor. Aioria se quedó estático, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin prestar atención a algún punto en particular; con miles de preguntas revoloteando en su mente…

Capricornio, por su parte, obtuvo la respuesta que había ido a buscar.  
Lentamente se apartó del griego, estableciendo la distancia previa al contacto. Sus brazos ascendieron hasta su pecho, entrelazándose para esperar una explicación.

-"¿Y bien?"- Lo incitó a hablar. El castaño, apenas reponiéndose de la impresión -con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus pupilas brillantes-, únicamente atinó a ladear el rostro y murmurar una disculpa.

-"Lo siento…"- Shura sonrió al verle comportase de aquella forma, cuando él no estaba reclamándole nada más que una explicación.

-"Te gusto, ¿no es cierto?"- Los ojos de Leo otra vez se abrieron, sobresaltados.

-"Para nada…"- Respondió sin mirarlo, enrojeciendo cada vez más.

-"Bien."- Dijo Shura alzando los hombros y camino de regreso a Capricornio. Las pupilas griegas por fin le prestaron atención, y los dedos de su mano se ciñeron sobre la muñeca española. El pelinegro observó el contacto en su extremidad, pero no presentó signo de incomodidad o molestia; mas bien sonrió. –"Entonces era un si"- Comentó para desagrado de Leo, quien lo consideró ególatra.

-"¿Qué más te da?"- Preguntó molesto, concediéndole libertad a su brazo. –"Yo sólo puedo decir que la culpa de lo que ocurrió anoche es tuya; ya que yo estaba tranquilamente dormido cuando tú llegaste a decir _'He esperado este momento toda mi vida... te amo'_ "- Le remedó. –"¿Cómo iba a saber que era Aioros y no a mí?... ¡Claro, que tonto soy! ¡Para todos ustedes él es mucho mejor que yo!"- Shura observó fijamente como el pecho de su acompañante subía y bajaba rápidamente, y como las facciones de su rastro se habían tornado a una mezcla entre decepción y molestia. Sin decirle nada más se acercó a él, provocando que este retrocediera hasta que no encontró más camino y quedó atrapado entre el pilar que había usado para descansar y el cuerpo del peninsular.

Aioria se paralizó de nuevo al sentir esa mirada atravesándole el alma, con una descarga eléctrica que lo azotaba completamente. Podía percibir como el aliento del otro le golpeaba por debajo de la nariz, y como un cosquilleo ya conocido hacia acto de presencia en alguna parte de su vientre al tenerlo así de cerca.

-"Yo no lo sabia"- Se excusó el pelinegro, lamentando no haber conocido esa parte de la historia; y es que había perdido tanto tiempo intentando armarse de valor para conquistar al arquero, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Aioria lo miraba de otra forma.

Lentamente cubrió con su rostro el del menor, ladeándolo un poco para que su nariz no fuera una obstrucción entre lo que quería alcanzar con sus labios, depositando estos sobre los del castaño, quien había cerrado los ojos una vez previsto lo que iba a suceder. Shura se apropió de su cintura, de los bordes de su boca y de todas las caricias que el pequeño león había guardado para él. Y aunque el décimo guardián sabía que no lo amaba, por lo menos entendía que no le era del todo indiferente, y que con un poco de suerte podría llegar a sentir algo más por él.

 

**FIN**

Mil gracias por su lectura y sus cometarios.


End file.
